Battling Heat
by shadow Aeris
Summary: After battling Naraku things get Heated between InuYasha and Koga. Will it be for the better or will things get worse? My first fanfic/one shot so don't like don't read.


Battling Heat (Inuyasha fanfic) (Koga/Inuyasha)

I could smell it on him even before the battle with Naraku began before the blood before the battle cry's before all hell broke lose. By the time it all ended everyone including me were wounded except for Kagome i could tell by her sent that she was no longer. InuYasha and i were separated from the group InuYasha was knocked out as i carried him to a much safer place then the middle of the woods especially now with out blood filling the air but not only that it seemed InuYasha was going into his first heat. I finally took notice that up ahead was what looked like a cave finding that it was. I stepped in to make sure it wasn't occupied by another demon and catching a break finding it empty. I put down InuYasha gently so not to open his wounds and hurt him more. As i looked through his robes i found what i was looking for; wards, that the monk gave him before the battle. i took the wards in hand and i placed them around the entrance of the cave so we could rest and regain our strength but little did i know that was not going to happen. The smell it was getting stronger as he started healing quicker the smell was getting more iresisable by the minute i was hoping to Kami that InuYasha would wake up soon before i molest him wile he was asleep. Thank Kami for small favors for that's when he woke.

"Where the hell and I? And Where us that bastered Naraku?"

"Were in a cave mutt face and Naraku is dead Kagome took care of that..."

"What?"

"Kagome dealt the final blow and destroyed Naraku and by her sent she's gone."

"Then the most likely situation occurred. Kagome was taken back to her time for now her job was done and the Shikon jewel took her back and become lost in time."

"Then you knew that this was going too happen?"

"Not entirely there were many other things we came up with that would most likely happen that was just the one with the higher probability."

"wow Mutt I never knew you could sound so educated."

"Kagome taught me a few things from her world."

"Mut…I mean InuYasha I have a few things to ask?"

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Is this the first time you have gone into heat?"

"…No…"

"How is it that your not matted yet then?"

"Because I killed all who have tried demon and human a-like."

"How about when you were sealed to that tree?"

"Kikyo may have been angry at me but she wasn't cruel along with sealing me she stopped my time. In that's sense during those 50 years I never aged, didn't need to eat, and I didn't go into any of my heats so I reality for what I knew time had stopped."

"I see."

I could see it in InuYasha's face he was exhausted he was trying so hard to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep InuYasha you need it to recover I want do anything to you so sleep."

InuYasha closed his eyes and slept as I went out to get fire wood and something to eat. When I got back I had a bundle of fire wood on my back, seven fish, a container of water, and I had managed to find some berry's. I then proceeded with much difficulty coming from my "little me" to prepare the fire& fish. The fish was almost done when I went to check on InuYasha most of his wounds were healed but still weak and due to his heat it made everything a lot harder. I slowly sat him up and let him drink some of the water I got. I feed him small bits of fish and mashed up the berries I scavenged for he didn't eat much but it was enough to tide him over until he fully recovers. I went to sleep on the far side of the cave so I wouldn't be tempted in molesting him wile he slept. When morning came I felt a light weight on my chest along with a pleasant warmth. I opened my eyes and found inuYasha laying his upper body on my chest sleeping I then decided that it was time to wake him.

"InuYasha…Its time to wake up."

When InuYasha opened his eyes and moved I was assaulted with the sent of his heat; spicy and wild, I could barely hold on to my will but that was shattered by the utterance of one word.

"Koga?"

That's when I moved my body closer to his I rubbed my hands along his covered body he blissfully moaned at my touch. I tried my damedest to be gentle for our first time I slowly removed his Robe touching every little bit of flesh that I uncovered. He keened and whined as I touched his virgin body. Oh how the pleaser coursed through me as the knowledge of me being his first and last pushed me forward. I bent my head down to his chest and teasingly licked his supple nipples as his moans and whimpers increased along with the growth of his arousal.

"K…Koga…"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"You're a little over dressed are you not?"

"It seems that I am."

I removed what little clothing I had on as I moved my body up his as I kissed and nipped a trial up to his lips. I took his luscious lips with my own as out mouths danced with lips, tong, and teeth. I released his lips as we became in need of air looking into each others eye's I trailed kisses down his body then finally kissing the time of his well endowed member. I licked the tip finding his essence sweet a little bit salty but having a wild taste I liked it and I wanted more. I engulfed his member into my mouth as he screamed and bucked his hips.

"AAAAAAhhhhh…KOGA!"

I grinned as I bobbed my head up and down as I earned little cries of pleasure. I then offered him three fingers as he sucked and slickened them with saliva oh how hard I tried not to come too soon. As I pulled my fingers from his mouth a string of saliva still connected us.

"InuYasha I'm going to prepare you."

All he did was nod and I slowly inserted one finger feeling him tense up then relax then I proceeded with a second one. Hearing him whimper I stopped and letting him get use to the feeling then when he pushed down on my fingers I began scissoring my fingers when he arched his lithe back making my finders go deeper adding the third thrusting to prepare him more. I couldn't wait any more and I took some of InuYasha's juices and lubed up my painfully erect member then I slowly entered him the enveloping heat was almost too much for me to handle and had to stop before I came too soon. I looked to his face as the blush on his face was just too cute and I thrusted the rest of my member in his inviting hole. It all became a blur of touching, tasting, and feelings as I thrusted into him. Hearing his cries of exticy as his claws dug into my back spurring me on as if that wasn't enough InuYasha leaned up to my ear.

"Mark me my Mate."

I then lost all the control I had and bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder and my hips became a blur as I slammed into him. All too soon I felt like I was about to explode and InuYasha was close as well. Then it happened InuYasha came at the same time bit me as well marking me as well and that was the push that I needed and I came inside of him. Feeling spent I put most of my weight on my forearms not wanting to remove my self from my now mate. InuYasha pushed me to my side and he followed keeping me inside of him as we nuzzled each other and kissing each other.

"That was the best Koga, my mate, my lover."

"That sure was InuYasha, my mate, my lover."

The End (A lot of Innuendo's)

Thank you for reading this was my first fanfic/one shot so i would like some feed back to let me know how i did and also if you want me to add a sequel to the storie. just let me know and i'll try to get to you as soon as possible.


End file.
